Dessine-moi un Démon
by Alwaysvampires
Summary: Le Geek demande à Mathieu de lui dessiner un nouvel ami. Le Démon de SLG et Le Geek
en main, toujours en pyjama, le Geek entreprit d'aller prendre son petit-déjeuner. Il s'installa à table et versa son lait dans un bol avec supplément céréales. Àcôté de lui, le Hippie fumait un join, déjà dans son monde à seulement neuf heures du matin. Et en face de lui le Panda qui révisait ses textes à table, un gâteau chinois dans les mains. Mathieu était dans sa chambre, occupé par le montage de l'épisode, son habituel café posé sur le bureau. Et le Patron était sans Aucun doute déjà parti à son bordel chéri.
Aucun d'eux ne lui adressait la parole. C'était comme ça.  
Ils n'étaient pas méchant à part peut-être le Patron. Et encore celui-ci évitait de lui faire du mal pour ne pas engager de dispute avec Mathieu. Le Panda était sans arrêt absorbé par ses textes, ses chansons, sauver son espèce, ses idées révolutionnaires, etc... . Il en oubliait de prendre du temps pour s'occuper du jeune homme.  
Quant au Hippie, il avait beau être sympathique, les discussions avec lui revenait à parler avec Wifi, le chat de la maison. Particulièrement inintéressant.  
Il s'enfermait donc des jours entiers à jouer à WorldofWarcraft, Starcraft ou encore The Witcher. Bref, Tout ces jeux qui lui permettaient d'oublier qu'il lui manquait cruellement quelque chose: un ami. Bien sûr Le Panda, Le Hippie et Mathieu étaient tous des amis. Mais il lui fallait plus que ça. Il lui fallait un véritable ami. Un qui le comprendrait et qui l'écouterait.  
Il finit tranquillement son bol, une idée germant doucement dans sa tête.  
Une fois fait, il se leva et sortit de la pièce sans qu'on lui accorde un regard. Il entra timidement dans la chambre de son créateur. En voyant les cernes de celui-ci lui indiquant qu'il avait passé la nuit éveillé, il se dit que son idée était peut-être mauvaise. De plus, la fin de la saison 4 aporochant il avait encore plus de travail. Mais il avait quand même envie de tenter le coup.

 _-Mathieu?_ Demanda t-il de sa petite voix nasillarde.

 _-Quoi?_ Lui répondit le Youtubeur, légèrement agacé qu'on l'interrompe.

Le gamer fixa le sol, un peu gêné.

 _-J-je... j'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi mais... Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée..._

Mathieu se tourna vers lui, impatient de pouvoir se remettre au boulot.

 _-Accouche!_

 _-Est-ce que tu pourrais me dessiner... me créer un nouvel ami?_

Avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase il sût que son idée était définitivement une mauvaise idée. Mathieu fronça les sourcils. Il avait déjà bien assez à faire avec eux et les quelques personnalités comme le prêtre et le gothique qui revenaient de temps en temps!

 _-Tu sais que j'ai pas le temps pour ça! Va t'en et laissez-moi finir l'épisode en paix!_ S'exclama t-il, énervé.

Le petit ne rajouta pas un mot et tourna les talons, les larmes menaçant de couler.  
Sans un dernier regard pour sa plus jeune création le YouTubeur se remit au travail. Il comptait bien finir le montage avant midi! Dire qu'il avait passé la nuit sur son pc dans ce but et que le Geek venait le déranger!

Ce dernier retourna tristement dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué.  
Tout ce qu'il demandait était un ami... .

Une semaine plus tard alors que le petit s'était remis de la courte dispute qu'il avait eût avec son créateur, les votes pour l'Instant Panda était clos. Comme Mathieu s'y attendait, c'était la vidéo sur les bébés qui pleurent qui avait gagné. Il s'introduit donc dans la chambre du Panda pour lui demander de créer des paroles en concordance avec la vidéo originelle. Celui-ci accepta, ayant déjà sa petite idée.  
Le soir même, le Panda refusa de descendre à temps pour préparer le repas, (Il était le seul dans l'appartement à savoir cuisiner correctement voire même à posséder un certain don pour ladite cuisine). Il souhaitait paufiner les détails de la chanson. Mathieu dût donc commander des pizzas. Bien évidemment quatre fromages. La meilleure possible!

Vingt minutes plus tard, les pizzas arrivaient et une dizaine de minutes après, elle sortaient du micro-ondes accompagnées d'une délicieuse odeur de fromage fondu.  
Comme à son habitude, le Hippie se contenta de fumer un join, planant trop loin pour se rendre compte que c'était l'heure de manger. Le Patron arriva en grommelant qu'il devrait déjà être à son bordel chéri si seulement cette boule de poil avait préparer la bouffe à temps! Et le Geek dût être appelé à plusieurs reprises, son casque audio l'empêchant d'entendre clairement ce qu'on lui disait.  
Tous finirent par descendre, (même le Panda, qu'on avait forcé à manger) et s'assirent à table. Tandis que l'homme aux lunettes de soleil fixait méchamment l'ursidé, le Hippie planait, toujours sans toucher à son assiette et le Geek regardait tristement sa part de pizza, dégoulinante de fromage. Il fallait bien dire qu'aujourd'hui, il s'était fait rabaissé par le Patron et ignoré par ses deux autres camarades. Mathieu l'avait remarqué et il se sentait un peu coupable de la situation. C'était sa faute quand même! Il ne faisait jamais attention au pauvre gamer. Et dans ses vidéos il ne faisait que l'insulter. Et même si ce n'était pas le cas en vrai, la situation n'en était pas moins dure à supporter pour le Geek. Comment pourrait-il lui remonter le moral?  
Bien souvent il s'était rendu compte de la gêne et de la tristesse du petit. À chaque fois il essayait de lui acheter quelque chose pour se faire pardonner ou bien décidait de passer plus de temps avec lui.  
Les cadeaux lui faisaient toujours plaisir.  
Mais quand il essayait de passer du temps avec lui, il tenait sa résolution pendant deux jours et l'oubliait aussi vite.  
Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose... .  
Soudainement, le Panda sursauta comme s'il avait oublier quelque chose.

 _-Oh! J'ai oublié!_ Dit-il en confirmant ses pensées.

Il se leva et alla chercher une feuille sur le canapé, feuille qu'il avait amenée avec lui en sortant de sa chambre.

 _-C'est l'Instant Panda. Je l'ai fini avant de descendre._ Dit-il en revenant à table.

 _-Fais voir._ Demanda Mathieu en prenant la feuille.

Il lut la chanson en entier.  
Elle était vraiment très bien!

 _-C'est génial! Il nous manque plus que l'instrumental et ce sera parfait!_

 _-C'est vrai?_ Demanda le Panda en rougissant, très content de lui.

 _-Ouais, les paroles vont bien avec le thème!_

 _-Je peux lire?_

Sur sa demande, Mathieu passa la feuille au Geek qui se mit tout de suite à lire.  
Au contact de sa main le YouTubeur eût une idée. Une idée qui concernait bien évidemment SLG, mais également le Geek.

Et s'il créait une personnalité pas bavarde, pratique pour l"épisode, qui ferait réagir le public et qui serait un ami parfait pour le Geek?  
Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse.  
Mais au fond il savait que c'était la meilleure solution pour se faire pardonner.

Et encore une semaine après, le tournage de l'épisode 84 prenait fin.  
Au tour de l'Instant Panda.

Le Geek était aux premières loges pour le tournage de cette chanson si spéciale. Pas seulement parce qu'il adorait entendre le Panda chanter. Il y avait un invité surprise aujourd'hui.

Alors que l'ursidé commençait à chanter sous l'œil vif de la caméra, le Démon s'installait sur sa chaise pour le tournage.

 _Maudit depuis toujours,_  
 _Je sors parfois la nuit_  
 _en quête de compagnie..._

 _J'avoue ch'uis un Démon_  
 _Y a peut-être plus joli_  
 _Je veux juste des amis..._

 _Les grands ne m'aiment pas_  
 _Y paraît qu'je fais peur_  
 _Que j'apporte la douleur_

 _Mais toi tu me regardes avec aucune terreur et une légère candeur..._

 _Alors s'il te plaît pleures pas,_  
 _Pleures pas..._  
 _Alors s'il te plaît pleures pas,_  
 _Pleures pas..._

Mathieu fit alors une entrée fracassante et fixa le Démon avec une surprise feinte.

 _-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?! Qui êtes vous?! Vous êtes un Démon?! Vous allez rentrez chez vous en enfer et fissa! J'appelles Jésus sinon!_

Le Démon regarda ses mains assez longtemps pour permettre, plus tard à Mathieu de faire le montage le montrant disparaître. Puis le refrain à nouveau, suivi d'une intervention douteuse du Patron.

À la fin, le Démon regarda le Geek et sourit légèrement, à sa manière. Il demandait du regard s'il avait bien réussi.

Pour toute réponse le petit de jeta dans ses bras en riant.

 _-C'était parfait mon Démon! Félicitations!_

Son nouvel ami eût une hésitation avant de le prendre dans ses bras. C'est qu'un Démon n'a pas l'habitude d'être aimé!

Adressant un clin d'œil au Geek, le schizophrène ajouta:

 _-Oui! C'était très bien joué! Cet Instant Panda sera mémorable!_

Le Gamer chuchota un merci à son créateur avant de laisser les autres souhaiter la bienvenue à cette nouvelle personnalité qui bien qu'elle soit étrange, était fort sympathique et diablement pratique, car non-doté de la parole ce qui pouvait être très agaçant venant d'autre personnalités très bavarde comme le Patron.

Le Geek sourit comme jamais. Son nouvel ami était parfait!


End file.
